


Together in the End

by elfsong



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Game, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfsong/pseuds/elfsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nora decides to become a ghoul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first Fallout fic. This will be a short chapter as it's simply meant to highlight the timeline of their relationship. Actual dialogue will be coming soon!
> 
> Anyway, this is completely self indulgent and I apologize if I've written them ooc, I'm testing the waters and getting an idea of how to write for them with this fic, so bare with me.

When they initially got together, she took his comments of turning her ghoul as nothing more than a light joke. She'd giggle and smile, making no comment on the proposal. He never pushed it.

Sometimes it kept her up at night wondering what he would do when she would eventually pass. She was struck with jealousy at the thought of him moving on, meeting another woman and forgetting about her. Just as soon as the jealously hit it was replaced with a pang of guilt. Why would it be such a big deal, anyway? That had been exactly what she'd done, after all. She tried to keep those thoughts at bay. There was no point in lamenting the past and worrying about a future that didn't belong to her. She tried to focus on where she was now.

Weeks after she and Hancock confessed their feelings for one another he fell asleep next to her as she recalled stories from her old life. He seemed so intrigued by it all, as though it were a fairy tale, which in these days that's just what it felt like. It blew his mind harder than the chems when she told him that many people in Sanctuary Hills often kept their front doors unlocked as they slept in the night, danger never crossing their minds as they snoozed in the comfort of their safe, friendly neighborhood. She told him about how many animals and fresh food there had been. Her stomach growled as she discribed biting into juicy watermelon on the Fourth of July, grilling hot dogs and vegetable shish kabobs freshly picked from a neighbor's garden. The crisp taste of a _fresh_ Nuka-Cola. She tried to describe the scent of roses to him. He'd told her he had never smelled anything more lovely than her. She blushed.

She was mid-sentence in one of her recollections when she felt his weight heavy at her side. Hancock had been admiring her and her far away tales into the wee hours of the morning and felt comfortable enough to relax and eventually fall heavy into sleep at her side. A sly smile crept across her face at the thought. At that moment, she took his features in.

The rough terrain of his skin was coarse to the touch yet warm and inviting. Some parts were blotchy and some parts still smooth. The discoloration weaved perfectly across his face. She had a hard time imagining an untarnished Hancock.

She'd contemplated waking him up so he could move to his own respective mattress, but decided she didn't want that and wearily shifted on the mattress, careful not to wake him with her movements, and made herself comfortable next to her ghoul companion. After that, not a day went by he wasn't sleeping next to her.

Their first kiss was shared in bed, in fact. Curled under a thin fabric she doubted was ever meant to be used as a blanket, he'd insisted she use it all for herself, saying his high radiation levels kept him warm. The morning was a cold one and she snuggled against his body for warmth, her lips brushed against his exposed chest and she'd kissed him almost instinctively, not realizing what she'd done until she felt him draw away from her touch. Embarrassment swarm inside her and she skimmed her mind for an explanation before his hands met her cheeks and brought her up into a feather light kiss, his thin lips brushing against her plump ones innocently.

With each passing night, those feather light kisses grew more feverish. Their hands made themselves comfortable with each other's bodies. They ventured further, gaining confidence, exploring unfamiliar flesh, savoring every dip, curve, and splotch that made each other who they were.

One night those touches didn't die down. Their mouths grew hungrier. Pushing under clothes, craving to feel more, minds fogged with heat until they found themselves both stark naked, eyes roaming over each other's intimate figures. Vulnerability and anxiety flooded Hancock and Nora wanted nothing more than to make it all disappear, and she did.

It wasn't until Nora squirmed about in bed trying to keep bile at bay and her fever under control that the prospect of going ghoul came racing back into her mind. Hancock left the deteriorating home they'd took roots in in Sanctuary to blow off some steam while she rested. She was upset he'd been so upset with himself but in the state she laid in at the moment there was not much she could do to comfort him. Attempting to even roll out of bed on her own resulted in sharp dizzy spells.

Hancock hadn't been with many women since changing. When he did spend a night with a woman, he usually chose a ghoul like himself. They'd fuck and go their separate ways, usually ending the night with an awkward handshake. Hancock never cared for those women. What they did never meant anything to him, just lust and thrust. He never cared about the consequences that may follow suit their rendezvous. But he cared for Nora, God did he care for her. She pulled hard at his heart strings that he often worried they'd snap under the pressure, yet he begged for more. The idea of filling his Nora up with rads was NOT something that even crossed his mind when he'd been trying to show her a good ass time. Now she lay recovering from radiation sickness all because of the love he'd tried to show her. Their differences suddenly became painfully obvious to the both of them.

The atmosphere was heavy around them after the incident. Hancock seemed to distance himself from her for fear he'd do something to jeopardize her health again. He'd push her away gently late at night when she'd kiss him. It pricked her heart to see him like this. The option of turning ghoul weighed heavily on her mind now. She decided to bring it up to him in the morning.


	2. Serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. The next will be much longer. ´•ω•`

Nora woke up before her lover for once and made her way into the tiny kitchen their home provided. A beat up table with weapons ready for modifications laid out on it centered the kitchen and three rickety chairs enclosed it. She took a seat in one and sipped on cold water to drive away her drowsiness.

This wasn't her original house. She chose not to stay in her old home and allowed settlers to claim it instead. She faintly remembered sitting at this table with the neighborhood women playing cards and gossiping while the little ones chased each other in and out the glass sliding door that was now replaced with heavy wood nailed sloppily into the siding. She tried hard to remember who lived here. The prickly sensation of tears began to materialize when she realized those memories had already faded from her mind. She shook her head to dismiss the feeling.

Eventually, lazy footsteps drug Hancock into the living area and eventually across from her at the table. She could tell he was already high from the glazed over look in his eye and the way his head lulled like it was too heavy for his own body.

Annoyance rolled through her. She didn't mind him taking chems at night or throughout the day, but she didn't like him doing it first thing in the morning and she'd been very clear about that when they'd gotten together. She wanted early mornings with a sober Hancock. He seemed understanding of that. She didn't want to change Hancock. After all, the drugs are what made him who he is. She had a feeling he'd gotten high to ease his nerves from the past few days. It hadn't exactly been easy for either of them. Their days now seemed to be full of discomfort and...obvious awkwardness. Though she wouldn't have been so annoyed now if she hadn't had a serious topic to talk to him about.

"John." She called out to him. She watched the corners of his mouth tug upward into a pleasant smile. It pleased him when she called him by his first name. At least she knew he wasn't too far gone.

"Got my attention."

"I was thinking... about that proposal you keep mentioning." His shoulders stiffened at that. He knew exactly what she was talking about, and he didn't like where it was going.

"Look," he rubbed his neck as though trying to find relief of a kink, "don't get me wrong, the thought of having you by my side for centuries to come makes me happier than a pup with two tails, but shit, Sunshine, you don't want _this_." He gestured to himself.

She held his apologetic gaze until it dropped. She sipped at her water as a heavy ambiance crept up. How dare he tell her what she wanted and didn't want? After weeks, no, _months_ of bringing it up every chance he got. Her eyes narrowed. She had wholeheartedly expected him to be gleeful at the idea. Hancock must have been reading her mind.

"Look," he broke the silence. "I know I've been more than hinting at it for a while now, but that's just my own selfish desire. You don't want this. You don't need it." He looked pitiful as he spoke. "Have you even thought this over? Like thoroughly?"

It was her turn to drop her gaze now. If she were being honest with herself she hadn't. She just knew things would be easier if they were the same, and she was willing to sacrifice anything to get that way posthaste. When she didn't reply Hancock exhaled loudly.

"Think it over for a while." Her eyes shot back up to him. "If...if you are dead set on this, and I mean _dead set_ , we'll try to make arrangements. But I need you to fully understand that once it starts, there's no goin' back." Nora nodded. Hancock gave her an unsure look before excusing himself from the table.


	3. Dinner

Without needing to worry about getting Shaun back anymore, Nora felt like she needed a new purpose to continue living in the wastes. That was around the time Hancock pulled her aside to tell her how he felt. To his surprise, she felt the same. It was good to feel loved again. She felt the love of her friends, she felt a father like love from Nick. She'd even felt love from Shaun, what little time they had together. But it had been so long, so lonely since she'd left the vault.

When she first met the former Mayor of Goodneighbor she had never expected he would end up being the man tucked up against her with arms lovingly draped around her at night. His appearance never turned her off to the idea being in a relationship with him. It just seemed... they had far too different priorities at the time. Now they both focused on each other and keeping Sanctuary safe. 

Not much happened these days. Everything was calm in this new world for once. With so much leisure time on her hands, Nora was able to focus on herself for once.  


She cleaned herself up and examined herself in an old dingy full-length mirror she propped against the broken sink in the bathroom her new home provided. Although she'd developed muscle and a toned body since leaving the vault, she still had flabby skin adorned with stretch marks at her abdomen. She figured that would all go away if she went through with this.

She felt her skin. Soft save for her calloused hands. More scars and bruises decorated her body than she ever imagined would. Her hair was dry. There wasn't much soap available in the wasteland and most folks outside the Institute bathed without it. A woman settler made her own soaps and distributed them to the townsfolk free of charge. The soaps she made were from tallow rendered from the brahmin they'd have for dinner. She'd add carrot flowers to the soaps, though it didn't do much for the scent...

Nora thought about what Hancock said about her scent. She wondered if he still thought she smelled lovely.

She figured she wouldn't have to worry about keeping up appearances eventually. After all, she wouldn't have much hair unless she were lucky. The thought of balding seemed to upset her more than the thought of rotting. She pulled at her bottom eyelid, gazing at the sclera. She wondered if it would disappear. She draped her hair over her ear and pulled at the lobe. She could see a faint scar from where an earring used to sit back in her high school days. She'd let the holes grow up. Would she even be able to hear properly without the auricle?  


A soft knock at the door shook Nora from her thoughts and she grabbed her clothes. "You in there, sister?" She eased at his familiar voice.

"Yes." Her voice was small. She didn't mean for it to be and she hoped he hadn't noticed.

He did. "You alright?" He asked with concern strung through his worried words.

She quickly dressed in an outfit not quite suitable for any surprise attacks that could very well happen. She opened the door that barely clung to its framing. Hancock knew the door wasn't locked. He knew he could have easily pushed it open, yet he had the decency to knock. That meant more to her than he'd ever know.

"Hey." She peeked around the door. He grinned at her.

"Hey." he nearly purred. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and she gave way to allow his entrance. He caught sight of the mirror immediately. "What were you doing?"

She ran fingers through her hair wondering if she ought to be honest with him. She still wasn't sure what his genuine feelings were on the subject of her possibly becoming a ghoul. She decided to lie to him.

"Just checking out these guns." She winked and made a scene of pulling up her sleeve and flexing the muscle of her arm, patting at the lump that formed. He chuckled, not entirely convinced that had been all she was doing. 

"Sure." He rubbed her back, leading her out of the dingy bathroom.

Evening set in and soon it was dinner time. Dinner was an everyday social gathering for Sanctuary. Everyone came to eat, or not, together. All the residence, human or not, came to tell tall tales and grow closer to a settlement with many diverse faces. Hancock suggested he and Nora eat in the privacy of their own home for a change. So with a warm bowl of stew, she trailed behind him, well aware of the curious stares that followed them.

She sat opposite of him at the table now rid of the weapons that once cluttered it. She stirred her stew idly. "Everything okay?" She queried. 

"Yeah, yeah, just needed some quiet time to think this over in my head is all." He noticed the worried expression that fell on her face. "No! It's nothing like that." he reassured her.

She relaxed. She had been worried about their relationship. Worried their biological differences would be too much for Hancock to handle. She felt silly now for thinking that.  
"It's been two weeks now." His voice low. "I wanted to ask about your thoughts. If you, uh, came to a decision yet." He took a bite from his stew.

Nora rubbed at her arm. Not a day went by she didn't think of it. Really, she had nothing to lose in this wasteland. She even considered the benefits of ghoulification. The only thing keeping her from being one hundred percent ready for this was her appearance. 

Ghoulification didn't hinder Hancock's appearance in her mind. She thought he was quite handsome in fact. Not to mention his charisma and charm. She knew others thought so too, she'd seen the way the women in his old town looked at him, but he couldn't see it, and that's what worried her. She didn't want to look in a mirror and hate what she saw looking back. She knew how self-deprecating he was. He'd asked her a million times is she was, in fact, certain she wanted to wake up to a mug like his every morning. She told him she had never been so certain of a thing in her life. She complimented him, he appreciated it but she knew he didn't believe any of it. 

Finally, she spoke up. "I'm worried about it." He nodded understandingly. She continued, "Did it... did it hurt?"

"Like Hell." He stated matter-of-factly. There was no point in lying to her.

"Oh." 

"Not at first, though." He confided in her. "It felt so damn good, the high I got from it. Euphoric, even. I never wanted to come down from that high. I got sick as soon as I did. I threw up my guts until there wasn't anything left. I felt so hot, my sweat was cold against my skin. It sent goosebumps down my arms." He spooned at his stew. Recalling this made him lose his appetite, but he knew she hadn't even touched her own stew. They could reheat it over the fire later.

"I'm so sorry, John." She seemed on the verge of tears. His heart swelled at that, to think sweet Nora would cry over him. 

"Hey, don't apologize. I knew what I was gettin' myself into when I took that drug. You know that." He reminded her. She managed a half-hearted chuckle. He continued.  
"I thought for sure I'd die, so I drank as much alcohol as I could manage in one sitting and knocked my ass out cold. I didn't want to feel myself die." He swallowed hard. "I woke up and felt fine for the next few days."

"And then?" She inquired, guiltily indulged in his story now. 

"And then my skin started to flake. I didn't really pay it any mind at first. Figured it was just lots of dead skin shedding off or somethin'. Then it started gettin' worse. My skin started to crack open, I woke up covered in blood every morning that week. I don't think it even hit me then that the drug worked and I was becoming a ghoul at a rapid pace."

"When did it hit you?"

"I scratched the bridge of my nose." He paused. She leaned in closer. "And my finger went through it." Her eyes widened in horror. He smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Yep, I was damn sure something wasn't right then."


	4. Home

Although Nora and Hancock were practically _married_ and one could usually be found where the other was, they still had their own lives and friendships to keep up. 

Once in a while, Nora ventured off on quests away from Sanctuary, usually with Deacon. Hancock didn't mind at all. He knew Nora was his and a trustworthy woman; she'd proved that time after time. Like with Nick, Nora had developed a family-like relationship with Deacon. She had told Hancock he reminded her of a cousin who'd tease and chase her around the backyard during family get-togethers in her childhood. Deacon always had a way of relieving her of stress, too.

Every once in a while, Hancock liked to check in on Goodneighbor. He usually traveled there alone.

The morning sun shot hot rays of heat down onto the pavement below and Hancock contemplated removing his coat. The familiar row of old buildings came into focus and soon enough Hancock was standing in front of the entrance of his old town. While Sanctuary was comfortable, it was no Goodnieghbor. As he walked through the entrance, eyes were soon on him. The residence visibly beamed at his arrival.

Most folks in Goodnighebor didn't _know_ the details of his dismissal. Once the fuss of his dismissal died down and life within the town returned to normal everyone embraced Fahrenheit as their newly appointed Mayor. She did a good job, but she was no Hancock. She didn't have the people skills Hancock had. Hancock could easily hold a friendly conversation with the residence, whereas she was more stoic. Though given her reputation in the neighborhood, residents felt safe under her leadership.

"Hey, Hancock! Heard you got a piece of that Vaulties ass out in the wastes!" Laughter followed the infelicitous shout. Hancock narrowed his eyes and grumbled lowly as he ignored them and continued walking towards Old State House. Of course rumors would eventually meet the town's open ears, tough he was not sure how much they'd heard was actually _true_ and not a contorted version of the truth. 

"Heyyy Hancock." The raspy voice of a ghoul called out to him from between two buildings. The ghoul caught Hancock's attention and he knew he couldn't just walk away pretending he hadn't heard a thing. So he decided to humor him and made his way to the small alley the man stood in. Upon approachment Hancock noticed three other ghouls hanging out with him.

"Is it true?" One of them eagerly asked. The others shot annoyed looks at him. Hancock squinted his eyes.

"Is what true?" 

"You know..." The one that called him over insisted. "That you got yourself a smoothskin."

Hancock frowned. What business was it to these guys? 

"I might." Hancock confirmed. The men all grinned to one another and nudged each other's shoulders. Hancock wondered if they were high schoolers before the bombs dropped. 

"I'd hold on to that as long as possible!" One encouraged him and patted him on the shoulder. 

_You have no idea..._ Hancock thought, remembering the uncomfortable conversation's he and Nora had discussed surrounding ghoulification lately. 

Although ghouls usually vowed to stay with their own kind, things happened. Humans and ghouls that fell in love with each other often eloped and lived on the outskirts of their towns or often in the middle of nowhere together to escape the outbursts of bigots. It wasn't common to hear about _real_ relationships because of that. Though hearing ghouls _brag_ about getting lucky with a smoothskin was a whole other story.

It seemed as much as some ghouls swore they detested humans, they still wanted to make their brags if they banged one. Hancock guessed he could see how it was worth bragging rights. Ghouls knew what they themselves were. They knew the smoothskins feared them because of ferals, they knew smoothskins thought they were gross because of necrosis. They heard all the nasty rumors the Wasteland loved to spread about them. So when they were able to bed one that _wasn't_ a prostitute, it got treated it like a real accomplishment.

Hancock stiffened his shoulders and walked away from the still giddy ghouls who continued to talk amongst themselves. _So much for home sweet home,_ he thought. With his brows knit together, he entered the State House and located Fahrenheit. 

"well if it isn't my _main squeeze_ ," Hancock announced. Fahrenheit jumped a little in her chair, startled. She'd rearranged his office since taking over and her back faced the door. Hancock thought that was a bad move, but figured Fahrenheit knew how to take care of herself, and she did have two guards posted outside the door.

"Don't call me _that_." She huffed before turning to face him. He crossed his arms behind his head and grinned nonchalantly.

Way before Nora thawed out, when Hancock was quite the womanizer, Fahrenheit made her advances on him. After laying half naked and enjoying some heavy petting in his bed, Hancock ceased the progression, insisting she meant more to him than just an easy piece of ass and he didn't want their friendship to be damaged. While they did go too far to stop any damage, they still held a relatively fair friendship. Hancock teased her about it by referring to her as his main squeeze, admittedly harsh considering her feelings toward the former mayor.

"Sorry." Hancock apologized. He figured it probably was about time to lay all that to rest now anyway. Fahrenheit rolled her eyes and huffed. She seemed irritated. "You okay?" He asked.

Fahrenheit rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Been hearing a lot of rumors about you lately."

"Ah," Hancock nodded and slouched down into a couch, legs dangling over the armrest. "Didn't you parents ever teach you not to listen to rumors? It's dangerous."

Fahrenheit stood up and folded her arms over her chest. She twisted her face into a resentful expression. He eyed her from under his tricorn. After a short staring contest, Hancock screwed his eyes closed tight and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"What do you want to know exactly?"

"Did you really give up your town to be with her?" Her words came out rough. Hancock felt utterly uncomfortable with being here now and wanted nothing more than to return to the settlement. He attempted to clear the tension with some ill-fitted humor.

"Jealous?" He laughed lowly. Fahrenheit was absolutely miffed and possibly embarrassed by that.

" _No_ ," she insisted. "I just want to know if it's true or not. Did you leave for her?"

Hancock sighed in defeat. "I didn't leave for her. I left because political business just wasn't doing it for me anymore. I couldn't help what happened along the way."

Fahrenheit looked unconvinced. "Why do you still wear _those_ clothes, then?"

Hancock's eye twitched. "Because they are _my_ clothes." Hancock pushed himself up and off of the couch. He turned to look at Fahrenheit, then diverted his gaze and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm going out for a smoke." He turned and left the office.

Once back outside he lit an old cigarette and enjoyed the burning sensation in the back of his throat and deep in his lungs once he inhaled. He exhaled through his mouth, tasting the faint vestige of bitter. He went lightheaded for a moment, this being his first cigarette since leaving Sanctuary for Goodneighbor. He didn't finish it, tossing it to the ground and stomping it out. His miserable encounter with Fahrenheit throbbed at his skull and he wanted to wash her thought away. He wondered how long she would stay mad at him. Was she really this upset about Nora? She seemed to like her when he was still mayor.

 

***

 

Night settled over Goodneighbor and Hancock found himself in the bar. For once, he didn't touch the jet, instead choosing the wash away his nerves with straight vodka. He couldn't get his mind off of Nora or Fahrenheit. He wished he had Nora here with him, and he wished Fahrenheit hadn't acted, well, jealous. 

In the back of his mind, Hancock understood why Fahrenheit felt the way she did. He knew she didn't have feelings for him. He wasn't ever really sure just what sort of feelings she had to begin with. But to watch him give up everything they'd build together in Goodnieghbor to run off with a woman with ice still clinging to her hair...yeah, he could see why she had been upset about the ordeal. 

Finally, with a huff of jet, he retired for the night.

Night hadn't brought sleep to Hancock at all. Instead, his mind danced with images of his beloved Nora. He wondered if she found sleeping without him just as hard as he did without her.

As soon as the first beams of light from the sun broke over the horizon, Hancock was out of the town without a goodbye and headed back to Sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feharenhiet was originally wrote to be Hancock's daughter, but the idea was scrapped. With that being said, I always saw their relationship familylike. Well, apparently in Vault Dweller's Survivor Guide she's described to be Hancock's "main squeeze", referencing that she may have been a lover. I don't know how much truth this holds as I don't own the book, but I found the idea HILARIOUS.
> 
> While I don't like the idea of Fahrenheit and Hancock having a romantic relationship (she's too cool for him) I thought the idea was too funny and I had to add it to this story. Hope you enjoy!


	5. Trust

Exhausted from lack of sleep and a lot of walking, Hancock was pleased as a peach to see his beloved had already made it back Sanctuary. She stood with her back turned to him, rummaging through a whole lot of junk she'd picked up on her and Deacon's travels. Tons of residence of Sanctuary poured out to inspect each and every item that laid out on the tables drug out into the middle of the neighborhood. 

Hancock then remembered the reason Nora and Deacon left in the first place--to bring supply back for all the new residence. What had started as a simple errand run with Dogmeat turned into much more once she had asked the town fi they needed anything. Hancock had been certain she had an angry mob turned on her once he heard the commotion. Stunned by the baffling number of requests for clothing, medical supply, and scrap metal amongst other things,

Deacon opted to travel with her to lessen the load. Feeling contrite, Hancock wished he had brought supply back as well to help with the huge demand.

Amongst the sea of people, Hancock spotted Valentine talking with Nora. Maybe she'd found a new hand for the old guy? _Heh._

Stealthily, Hancock tip-toed his way over to Nora, easily weaving through the crowd the whole way. Nick hadn't even noticed the ghouls presence until Nora let out a startled cry. Hancock had unbashfully grabbed Nora's plump bottom with both hands and gave it a tight squeeze.

" _Ahem_." Nick cleared his throat in unison with Nora's elbow striking hard underneath Hancock's ribs. The ghoul let go with a sharp inhale of breath and toppled over himself, hat falling to the ground. 

Nora spun around to face the culprit, hands balled into fists place fiercely at her hips. Her eyes scorched Hancock before turning soft. She grinned.

"Feisty." Hancock commented with a wince, still doubled over himself. 

Nick turned tail and wandered off, undoubtfully rolling his eyes all the way. Nora knew they'd be able to finish their conversation later. Now she had more important matters to attend to.

"Hancock." Nora smiled, wrapping her arms around him for support and to simply embrace him. This time, she addressed him with a lower tone, " _John._ "

" _Sunshine._ " he copied her tone.

"Let's get you inside." She insisted, kicking up his hat and grabbing it with her free arm to adorn the antique herself. She tugs him along even though they both knew it was not necessary. Most of the crowd had disappeared by now and those who still lingered moved out the couple's way.

As soon as they were inside and the door clicked closed Nora's lips graced Hancock's. her hands found his shoulders and his wrapped around her waist. Their kiss intensified soon enough and Hancock's tongue slid across her bottom lip before playfully biting it. Nora pulled back to look at him coyly.

"Miss me?" Hancock smiled lovingly. He pushed his hat off the top of her head and it fell forgotten behind the two. Hancock brought a hand up to stroke through her hair. With a thumb, he traced a new scar down the side of her face. 

"Terribly." She felt caked blood chip off the side of her face as Hancock rubbed her new scars and she pulled out of his touch, embarrassed. "I need a bath. I only got back about an hour ago."

"I can tongue bathe you cle--" Nora's hand quickly braced over his mouth.

" _Hancock_!" She shouted in a whisper, fearful the neighbors may hear. He licked her palm and she quickly pulled it away.

"YUCK!" she fully shouted and Hancock couldn't stifle his outburst of laughter. He hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you so much." 

"It was like _four_ days."

"Too long." he insisted. She kissed him again.

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, Sanctuary was a new settlement. It's rise into this world began with Nora's. It reemerged with her. Merchant's do not stop by, visitors very rarely find their way into the settlement, and when they do it is only by accident, and clean running water is still an ongoing job. Only a few homes have running water now, and that was months worth of work. 

Nora's home was not lucky enough to have running water yet, so taking a bath was a tedious job that always turned out to be so worth it in the end. 

Like a tradition, members of the community ban together to heat large scuttles of hot water and transport them to their destination. When one person decides it's time for a bath, nearly half the community does too. Always eager to help, Nora assists in filling and carrying as many pails of water to each person's tub--or what passes as a tub--and only stops once it's her own turn. 

She watched patiently by the old porcelain tub, still in remarkable condition despite the literal apocalypse it has been through, and readily awaited her bath.

Hancock could only smile as he watched her eager expression each time another hot haul was dumped into the tub, sometimes splashing over the edge, the mirror in the corner steaming up from the heat. He exists along with everyone else once the last pail is poured in.

Sitting on the old ratty couch in their living area, Hancock idly listened to the soft splashes coming from down the hallway. With one hand supporting his head and the other thumbing at an empty jet shooter, he slowly started to nod off until he heard her voice. Barely above a whisper, he wondered if it is only his fogged mind playing tricks on him until he hears it again, a bit louder, and decides no, that is definitely not his mind playing tricks on him. Unsteadily, he picked himself up from off the couch and walked down the hallway until he was standing in front of the door to the bathroom.

"You say something, Sunshine?" He asked, knuckles slightly skimming against the closed door.

"Will you come in here?" 

Hancock chuckled at her request. "I told ya, you wouldn't like the smell of wet ghoul. Even I can barely stomach it myself." He admitted with an almost somber tone to his voice. "Heh, maybe that'll turn you off to the thought of going ghoul."

Only silence came from the other side of the door. Nora was obviously not amused by his failed attempt at humor. Hancock mentally kicked himself.

"I'm not wanting you to bathe with me, Hancock...I just want to be close to you."

With that he cracked to door open, gaze falling onto Nora, hair slicked back with water, hands clamped tight on the porcelain frame of the tub. She looked too small, so dainty sitting in the large tub. Despite her age and experiences, she looked so young and innocent with those big almond shaped eyes staring up at him. Hancock felt almost guilty for looking at her. She smiled and motioned him over, and like a pup he obeyed.

A chair sat propped against the wall next to the doorway, and he drug it behind him until taking a seat in it next to the tub. As soon as his ass met the seat of the chair, she held out her homemade bath pouf--created from torn rags and string tied together--and a heavy bar of lightly scented soap.

"Get my back?" She grinned.

"'Course." He took both the pouf and soap, rubbing them against one another until lush bubbles formed. He lightly scrubbed her back in circular motions, taking in the lovely sight of her pale back, lighter than other parts of her from lack of sunlight. He counted the few freckles where he scrubbed. Hancock was almost thankful the bathwater had a dingy gray color to it from the grim that shed from her body, otherwise he was not sure he'd be able to keep his composure.

"How was Goodneighbour?" She asked.

"Hmm," Hancock had not wanted to even think about his less than pleasant trip to his old neighborhood. "Uneventful." 

"How's Fahrenheit holding up?" Hancock's attempt at steering clear of the conversation failed miserably with her question. He contemplated lying to her, but this long together, he knew she'd see right through it.

"Well, she ain't exactly thrilled... about us." Nora jerked slightly away from his touch before easing back against him.

"What do you mean?" She did not turn her head to look at him. "Did you not tell her before?"

"I didn't tell anyone." He swallowed at the lump in his throat to no avail. "I didn't think it was nobody's business but ours."

Nora huffed. "Is that so...?"

This was territory Hancock was not used to trekking in. He felt like he did during his trip to Goodneighbor, awkward and unsure. He could run from Fahrenheit, but he wouldn't run from Nora.

"Yeah."

"So, you told her." Her voice seemed almost threatening. He knew she was not looking for a direct yes or no, but a confirmation.

"Well, she heard rumors. So yeah, I told her. She felt like I gave up Goodneighbor just to go after you. Like I left everything me an' her had, you get it?"

"Everything you and her had... huh." He could hear the irritation brewing in Nora's voice.

"Look, we didn't have anything if that's what you're thinkin'."

"Hmm." She hummed and nodded her head slowly. Hancock's attempts at stirring clear of any collisions were only causing more wreckage to an already crashed train of a conversation. Why were women so easily made jealous? He abandoned the pouf long ago and gripped her shoulders, softly pulling her back against the tub.

"It's not like that, I promise." He tried to persuade her. Finally, she looked at him and offered a smiled.

"It's alright, John. I'm not oblivious to your past. I know you've had your way with a lot of women. We've bumped into enough drifters for me to know that by now." If he could blush, he would be. He'd never felt ashamed of his past until it spilled through Nora's teeth. She continued. "It would be stupid for me not to expect you... with her." She forced her smile wider, trying to say it was okay with her expression.

Hancock knew Nora regarded Fahrenheit as both a great friend and ally. Nora even disclosed to him that she admired Fahrenheit from the very first moment she laid eyes on the woman. Strong, powerful, sensible Fahrenheit. A type of woman lost to Nora's time.

Hancock withdrew his withered arms from Nora's stiff shoulders. Years of fucking women with no strings attached did not prepare him for the sensitive emotional flare-ups that came with shacking up with one. It almost didn't seem fair to receive this treatment from Nora. He knew about Nate. He knew she had been married. He knew she had settled down and even birthed a child. He held absolutely no resentment. That was in the past, after all.

"You're looking way too far into it." She pulled him from his thoughts knowingly. He swore this woman could read his mind sometimes. He groaned, pinching what's left of his nose tiredly.

"I'm gonna level with ya, she made some advances to which I politely declined after a few steamy kisses. If I hadn't, you'd probably have never met her. Love 'em an' leave 'em." Hancock chuckled and gently gripped Nora's shoulder once again. This time, she relaxed under his touch. He leaned in close enough Nora could feel his breath tickle her ear. "You're the first woman I've stuck around with, Nora." 

To anyone else Hancock's confession would seem anything but romantic. But Nora knew Hancock. She understood his past, running from himself and drowning his guilt with whatever substance he could get his hands on. 

Nora's lips turned devious as she craned her head to look at Hancock. "And how can I be sure that won't change?"

"Just gotta trust me, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I lost my muse for this story as me and my boyfriend have had a lot going on trying to balance college, work, carpooling, vet bills and trying to find a new apartment.


	6. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is a year later too soon to update a fic? Lol.

The crisp autumn wind swept an array of color through the neighborhood. Nora gazed out the living room window at what seemed to be the entire neighborhood dressing up their homes with Halloween decorations. Laminated paper scaredy cats and witches clung to doors and ghost window clings were pressed against chilly windows by small hands. Pumpkin shaped patio lights brightened up the evening. Nate sat up two big, round yellow and orange pumpkins outside their own homes front door. Their decorations might have been sparse in comparison to the rest of the neighborhood's, but simplicity is the glory of expression. Sanctuary Hills was beginning to really look festive as Halloween quickly approached.

Leaves crunched beneath children's' feet as they paraded happily up and down the street in their new costumes. Nora clutched Shaun a little closer to her heart while watching the children. She couldn't hold back an excited squeal when she looked down at her own sleeping babe in her arms. Not long and she would be taking him shopping for his own Halloween costume. What would he want to be? An astronaut? Dinosaur? Maybe they would craft together his own unique costume themselves. Shaun already seemed to immensely enjoy watching Codsworth whirl back and forth taking care of various household chores, how funny would it be if he chose to be a Mr. Handy?  
Just the idea filled Nora with glee and she felt compelled to make some hot chocolate and tune the television to some old Halloween movie.

Nate kissed Nora on top of the head, stroking her soft, chocolate brown hair before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and squeezing tight. Shaun stirred but never woke.

"This is it. The life we've always dreamed of. The life we dreamed for Shaun." He kissed her cheek and she turned to look at him.

Golden brown eyes watched her her own. Autumn reflected in those beautiful eyes of his and Nora couldn't help but feel comforted by them. He smiled crookedly, she always found that adorable. He laughed, contented.

"I hope you're as excited for the future as I am, Honey."

 

* * *

  
Nora woke drenched in sweat. Her eyes fluttered opened and instead of meeting her loving and devoted husband's eyes, they fell on the back of Hancock's head. Her hands were still clutched to her chest, knuckles white and tight, but there was nary a child clutched in those arms. The absence made her heart plummet to the bottom of her stomach. She rolled over onto her back and stared up through the cracks in the ceiling, trying to steady her breathing. In the passing weeks, she had been bombarded with flashbacks coming in dreams.

Moving carefully as to not disturb Hancock, she rolled off of the bed and tiptoed across the floor to the nightstand, clicking on the light of her Pip-boy to check the time. Five-thirty in the morning. Too early to return to bed, but Nora already knew any attempt at sleep after a dream like that was futile.

She clicked the light off the Pip-Boy and slid it on over her arm. She hesitated, hovering shaky hand over the drawers knob of the nightstand. Gulping, she pulled the drawer slowly out, reached inside and took its contents with her to the kitchen.

With water heating up on the stove, Nora sat herself down at the table. She lifted her hand, clutching desperately at the fragile frame she always kept hidden in her nightstand away from this broken world. She smoothed the dust off with her free hand and stared at the image kept protected between fine wood and glass.

Shauns birth. She'd gone into labor and rushed herself to the emergency room. Nate had been at work and worried he wouldn't make it in time, the birth progressing quite quickly, especially for a first-time mother. He'd made it in time, thankfully. The photo was taken by her mother, mere moments after the umbilical cord was snipped. Shaun laid in her arms for the first time, bundled in blankets and crying his little lungs out. Nora wore a tired yet happy smile, sweaty hair clinging disorderedly across her forehead. Nate sat on the edge of the hospital bed with one arm slung over her shoulder and the other gently laying upon Shaun. His smile told it all, he was one thrilled and overjoyed proud father.

Nora laughed, although she found no humor in it. Everything she ever dreamed in life was gone. The woman in that photograph wasn't her. That woman was only the tiniest piece of Nora now. She had her memories but they weren't the same person. _This must be how Nick feels_ , she determined.

When the water on the stove began boiling, Nora whisked it off the heat and turned the cap off. She poured the piping hot liquid over centuries old ground coffee, the aroma threatening another flashback of days gone by. Nora squeezed her eyes shut until star constellations began to form beneath her eyelids and when she snapped them open again, this was no longer fresh coffee served by Codsworth in her favorite souvenir mug. It was just hot water poured over old, stale coffee in a mug glued back together too many times.

Checking her Pip-boy again, she saw that the date read December twentieth. Two years and two months since she exited Vault 111. Ten months since she met Shaun. Eight months since she decided to leave synth Shaun in the Institute. She wondered if he ever thought of her. She felt guilty for leaving him, but that wasn't her son. Father wasn't her son, either. Her son died with her husband.

December Twentieth. So close to Christmas, yet you couldn't tell it by looking. No one celebrated the ancient holiday anymore and the usual Massachusetts snowstorms that often left her and Nate digging their vehicles out were barren. The weather stayed pretty consistent these days, usually feeling like late summer with warm days and chilly nights.

She would never get a chance to celebrate all those holidays she had dreamed she would. She never got the chance to take her son trick-or-treating, never got the chance to splurge on Black Friday and watch him with glee as he rips open all of the gifts Santa brought him. She never got to clean up the ribbons and wrapping he would leave in his wake as he dashed off to play with his new toys.

The thoughts made Nora feel like her heart might literally break in half. She always wanted to be a mother. Always tucked each and every one of her dollies in at night when she was a child. Loved bringing home the RealCare robotic baby to take care of for her life skills class in high school. It seemed unfair she didn't get but a taste of what she had always dreamed of.

And Hancock would never be able to give her that chance back. But would she _want_ him to? The idea of any man but Nate, a perfectly preserved reminder for her just up the hill, wracked her insides.

Some crows landed outside and picked at the dead grass in her yard. She stared absently and sipped bitterly at cooled coffee. The sun peaked over the mountain and through early morning fog. The scene was quite and disgustingly peaceful. When Nora crawled her way out into this world she'd had _so_ _much_ to do. Find her son, take vengeance for her husband's wrongful murder, help every poor soul she crossed paths with, rebuild Sanctuary and create a safe settlement for those in need. Now she'd accomplished all that and more. The Minutemen were at the best they'd ever been, they didn't need her much these days and Sanctuary and the surrounding settlements had enough defense to keep a herd of Deathclaws at bay, so what was there left to do? Nothing.

Was she running away from herself too? She wondered if the only reason she'd begun contemplating ghoulification so hard was for the same reasons Hancock had. They were both looking for a means of escape and purpose. She supposed Hancock got that in the end, so why shouldn't she take the plunge as well?

Struggling with internal turmoil like heavy waves crashing against jagged island hills, she did the only thing she knew to do. She pressed the play button on her Pip-boy and the holotape inside began rewinding before making a click sound.

The coos and gurgling of Shaun and laughs of Nate echoed through the still house, causing soft tears to drop to the table.

Hancock stood hidden in the hallway, numbly listening to a dead man remind his now worn wife how great of a mother she was.

He couldn't pinpoint exactly why that made him feel guilty.

 

 


End file.
